


Trazos

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se mantiene anclado, como los objetos en esos grandes lienzos. Él podrá no ser omnipresente, pero mientras tenga ese sentido de pertenencia, es como si lo fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trazos

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Spoilers sin orden, desde la primera hasta la quinta. Nada concreto, nada demasiado fuerte.

  
Lo gritó con ganas a Nueva York, a nadie y a todo el que quisiera escuchar: "¡JODIDO BRIAN KINNEY!, ¡devuélveme el corazón, cabrón!"

A esa ciudad enorme, tan llena y tan vacía a la vez. Siempre con todas esas luces multicolores y brillantes por las noches que permitían a las calles dormir mas bien poco, al igual que a él. Pero, eh, iba a lograrlo. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Ser uno de esos pijos que se dedican a hacer arte y a vivir de sueños.

Claro, ya se sabe eso de que los sueños no alimentan. Pero cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza y pasa días encerrado en su estudio, que no es aún lo que él desea, y sin comer. Es su fuerza de voluntad la que se encarga de llenarle las tripas con sueños. A veces los sueños incluyen una calada de cigarrillo a las tres de la mañana. O, si tiene suerte, crema montada con helado de chocolate acompañado de un maratón de clásicos. Otras, las peores veces; son llamadas interminables con Melanie y Lindsay, y los pequeños embrollos de Gus y Jenny Rebecca. Sólo un mordisco de lo que aún no se puede permitir...

También ha tenido sueños teñidos de frustración, donde le asaltan las ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y regresar a la soleada y fabulosa Pittsburgh. Pero no se ha esforzado en ser el mejor homosexual posible dejando de lado sus problemas. Joder, si pudo contra un bate de béisbol, ¿qué de menos va a poder contra las críticas?

Así que, resiste. Agradece la tecnología día sí y día también, porque hay correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto y, hasta ahora, más de diez llamadas entre ellos. Es en ese duermevela cuando recapacita, cuando percibe perfectamente dónde está el primer trazo.

 _O no me lo devuelvas_ , piensa. Déjalo ahí, en tu loft. Junto al frutero de tu cocina integral, buscando el punto perfecto de mimetización entre el contraste de esas manzanas verdes y la botella de agua de siempre, idéntica a la de ésa primera vez pero tan diferente a la vez.

Déjalo ahí, contigo, Brian. Sería lo justo, después de todo.  
Mi corazón, a cambio de un sitio permanente en tu vida. Inamovible.

_"¿Te vienes o te vas?, ¿o te vienes y luego te vas?, ¿o te vienes y te quedas?"_

Me quedo.

  
  
  



End file.
